Pourquoi?
by Akuma Maxwell
Summary: Duo, accident, pas mort, OZ... vous voyez le genre? na? Allez lire pour le savoir ;p


**Auteur: Akuma-je-suis-d'humeur-morose-aujourd'hui-Maxwell**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Déprime [c mon idée de départ ^^°] torture psychologique**

**Disclaimer : les perso sont pas à moi **

**N/A :**

**Akuma : vala un 'ti déprime -_-**

**Duo *croise les doigts* : et qui tu martyrise maintenant?**

**Akuma : toi *sourire sadique***

**Duo : ;_;**

**Note : ********* changement d'endroit **

**Note 2 : Na, je suis pas morte. Vous avez pas entendu parlez de mwa passeke ze me suis avancer dans d'autre fic que ze vous posteuh à l'instant ;p lol**

**Pourquoi?**

Chaque jour, c'est la même chose. Je fais tout pour que tu ne poses que seulement ton regard sur moi. Je fais l'enfant pour que tu me remarques. Je ris toujours, je lance des vannes à tout bout de champ, mais tu ne me regarde jamais.  

Tes paroles me blessent, bien que je ne le montre pas. Chacun de tes ''Baka'' méprisant que tu me lances, chacun de tes ''Omae O Korosu'' toutes tes insultes, je les accumule, sans rien dire. Jamais. Tes regards froids, dédaigneux, insulteur, ils me font mal. Tu entends? Ça fait MAL. Mais toi, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas de sentiments. Perfect Soldier. Vraiment parfait. Dans tous les sens. J serait fier. Mais moi, ça me blesse. Je meurs d'amour pour toi. Et tu ne me remarques même pas. 

Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça avec moi? Pourquoi me détestes-tu? Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi? Je ne suis pas ''Parfait''? Tu crois peut-être qu'être un joyeux luron c'est vraiment moi? Peut-être crois-tu que je ne suis qu'un imbécile? Un ''Baka''? 

Tu veux vraiment connaître ma vraie personnalité? Je ne crois pas que tu vas apprécier. Je suis pire que Trowa en matière d'impassibilité. Pire que toi, même, en matière de froideur. Tu trouves que je parle trop. Je peux devenir aussi silencieux qu'un muet. 

Cet après-midi, tu m'as encore méprisé avec ton regard de glace. Cette fois, ça été la bonne. Tout a explosé. Mes yeux ont été ravagés par la haine. Tu n'as pas comprit. Les autres non plus. Je t'ai repoussé et je suis parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre. 

À l'heure du souper de cette journée, je n'ai pas parlé, je n'ai montré aucun sentiment. Quatre s'était inquiété. Il était venu me voir le soir. Mais il est reparti bien vite. Même avec son empathie, il n'arrivait plus à me cerné. Quand tu es venu te coucher, nous partagions la même chambre pour cause de manque de place, tu m'as interrogé du regard. Je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je me suis retourné vers le mur et je me suis endormit. Ça été comme ça pendant toute la semaine. Une semaine d'enfer pour vous, une semaine sans mission aussi. 

Je suis redevenu le joker du groupe. Tu as recommencé à me mépriser. Je ne crois pas que tu ais comprit mon changement de comportement. Je sais maintenant à quel point tu me hais.

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi? Pourquoi tu es blessant qu'avec moi? Je ne te comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te cerner. Et c'est ça qui m'attirait chez toi. Ton mystère. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Et tu ne le sauras probablement jamais. 

Je ne me rappel plus très bien. La mission. Poser les bombes. Et puis, plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce que ça va te faire à toi? Rien. Tu t'en fous. En autant que la mission soit accomplie. Mauvaise nouvelle, ta putain de mission, elle est ratée. Je me rappel. Les bombes. La détonation. Le soldat d'OZ avait mal visé. La balle avait touché la minuterie. Les bombes ont explosées. Puis plus rien. Absolument rien.

************************************

Un jeune homme était étendu dans un couloir. Il y avait des traces de brûlures partout sur les murs. Le feu avait prit et plusieurs soldats étaient morts. Le jeune homme semblait avoir quinze ans. Il était tout habillé de noir, une longue tresse de couleur châtaine tachée de sang était étalé près de sa tête. Il avait des traces de brûlure sur toute la figure. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et il semblait inconscient.  

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Deux grands lacs améthyste. Il porta sa main à son front. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il leva le regard dans la direction du bruit. Six soldats armés se dirigeaient vers lui. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux hommes. Le premier avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu **[1]**. Le deuxième, était blond. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos. Il porta un masque. Les soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. 

-Colonel Treize! C'est un pilote de Gundam!

-C'est quoi, un Gundam?

Les Ozis se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'adolescent, qui était présentement assis et qui se tenait la tête. Il semblait souffrir mais semblait assez curieux aussi.

-Colonel?

-Hmmmm….

Treize s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme et s'accroupi devant lui. Il examina sa blessure et regarda le jeune homme ensuite. Le colonel fronça les sourcils et ordonna au soldat d'aller l'infirmière.

-Qui es-tu?

L'adolescent resta silencieux quelques secondes, sourcils froncer, l'air de réfléchir. Au bout d'une minute, ses yeux reflétèrent de l'interrogation et de l'incompréhension. 

-Je… je ne sais pas…  

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des sillons brûlant coulèrent sur ses joues et sa gorge se noua. Un sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre, et encore un. Il commença à pleurer sous le regard impuissant de colonel Treize qui se décida finalement à prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.  

-shhhhhh….. lala, ça va aller, shhhhhh…..

Après quelques minutes, les hoquets de l'adolescent se tarirent et l'infirmière arriva. 

************************************

-Mais Treize!!! Il joue peut-être la comédie!!!

-Voyons Zechs, tu as vu comment il avait l'air perdu? Je suis persuadé qu'il est sincère.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds fit volte-face et quitta le bureau de son supérieur aux pas rapides. Il marcha longuement dans les couloirs avant de se décider d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au petit protégé de Treize. 

Il mit sa main sur la poignée la porte de l'infirmerie lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. 

-Oh! Bonjour Zechs!

Zechs fit un saut.

-Bonjour Noin… Comment va le pilote?

Le lieutenant Noin le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui demander de l'accompagner. Il l'a suivit dans un dédalle de couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte. Celle-ci était fait de bois sculpté, de couleur miel. La poignée était faite en pierre précieuse et Zechs remarqua qu'elle était pailleter de rubis bleu **[2]**. Noin ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans la pièce. 

Comme se l'imaginait le blond, la pièce était très luxuriante. Le mur était peint de couleur crème, une tapisserie de couleur ciel recouvrait le haut du mur. Une armoire au même bois sculpté que la porte avait été placée sur le mur de gauche. Un lit à baldaquin au rideau rouge et au bois de chêne taillé était disposée perpendiculairement à l'armoire. Une autre porte était de l'autre coté de la pièce, et elle devait être semblable à celle derrière lui. La porte du fond s'ouvrit sur l'adolescent. 

Zechs en resta stupéfié. Il était revêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise crème sous une veste noire. Ça lui allait à ravir. Le jeune homme avait rougi sous le regard inquisiteur du blond, rendant sa mimique timide mais coquine.

-Bonjour Monsieur Merquise. 

Le commandant **[3]** lui rendit son sourire et répondit. Il avança vers lui, Noin à quelques pas derrière, et lui demanda s'il serait contre un dîner avec Treize, lui, Noin et Lady Une. Le jeune homme s'enthousiasma et répondit qu'il serait enchanté de les accompagner. Zechs sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine, qu'il était incapable d'expliquer. Il donna rendez-vous au jeune homme dans le bureau de Treize à midi, soit, dans une demi-heure, sous le regard réprobateur du Lieutenant.

_______________________________________________________

**__________________________________________________**

**[1] Je suis pas sur, mais dans les images que j'ai vu, l'avais les yeux bleu ;p**

**[2] Je sais pas si des rubis de cette couleur existe O.o En tout cas, je pense mais bon… je m'y connais pas en pierre précieuse ^^°**

**[3] Je sais pas (encore -_-;;) quel est sont rôle donc il est commandant ;p si quelqu'un le sait, ça serait gentil de me le dire ^^**

**__________________________________________________**

**__________________________________________________**

*se relis* Mouais… c'était supposé être un One Shot déprime -__-°  *regarde Diego* C'est sa faute ^^° en tk, je serais pas contre des reviews, j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête et je sais ce que je vais faire ;p 

__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

**Akuma : Je sais bien que c'était pas ça mon point de départ, mais j'aime bien le début de ma fic ^^**

**Duo : Prend garde, tes chevilles enflent**

**Akuma : -_-°**

**Heero : je suis obliger d'être comme ça dans ta fic?**

Akuma : oui ^^ 

**Wufeï : messemblait que tu aimais pas Treize… **

**Akuma : ^^°**

**Quatre : Pourquoi on est pas la?**

**Trowa : .................**

**Akuma : bah heu… vous serez là bientôt… ^___^**

**Les autres : -__-°**

__________________________________________________

**Reviews pliiiiiiiiiiizeuh!**


End file.
